Tibet
The Silk Road - Tibet Region Summary (by 1700282, Aaron) In 'The Silk Road', Tibet has become a battleground for a supernatural conflict between factions vying for control. Below, is an outline of some aspects likely covered by this hub, concepts, elements encouraged by the assessment, and later on, links added to this hub by known developers of the concept as well... Brief Aspects Covered * Tibet, incl. India, Nepal, Bhutan, Myanmar and China influences. ** Relationship to theosophy/theology/philosophies above... ** Mythos, lore and social histories inform above design, also * Concept Art, Pre-visualisation, Moodboards, Design Thinking * Individual's Narrative Elements Linked (see below). Design Stimulus (by 1700282, Aaron) Below are a range of notes derived from the on-going course delivery, expanding around topics that help stimulate design thought for narrative and gameplay purposes. Design Considerations * Design Thought ** Intended vs. Unintended Design ** Affordances, Narrative/Physical * Ludology vs. Narratology debates ** Determining where Story and Gameplay co-exist, harmonise, et cetera. ** Attempting to find Progressive Methods that utilise both processes * Setting the Story via... ** Frame Orchestration *** What is it you want the user Player to experience? *** How will you convey this, through the scene? Or through they themselves? ** Sequence Questions ** Narrative Writing Techniques *** Three-Act Structure? *** Hero's Journey? (go beyond it? Click Here for More) *** Non-linear Story? (tarantino?) *** et cetera * Time Mechanics ** Diachrony (split narratives? branching stories?) ** Synchrony (singular, linear narrative?) ** Ludic Aestheticism *** Chronological Accuracy *** Anachrony/Inaccuracies *** Depiction of History/Culture **** Realist **** Conceptual **** Munslow's Hierarchy **** Gamification/Trivialisation ** Time as a Mechanical or Narrative System * Project Scale/Scope ** Strategic Considerations (large scale, regional planning of structure) ** Tactical Considerations (small scale, location planning of structure) ** The above, applied in larger design thought * Character Design ** Player-character/Avatar Design Archetypes ** Non-Player Character Archetypes ** Mundane vs. Extraordinary? ** Stereotyping? ** et cetera * Power Dynamics, Modelling Power into Plot ** Good vs. Evil ** Strengths, Weaknesses ** Perspectives of Power *** Established Power *** Discourse * Psychological Models ** Perspective Design ** The Magic Circle ** Verisimilitude ** Thought Experiments * Ethical Systems ** Virtue Ethics ** Deontology ** Relativism ** Difference of View *** What is Evil? *** What is Good? *** et cetera. * Agency Modelling ** Player Experience ** Emergent Narratives ** Procedural Narrative ** Player Considerations ** et cetera. Research Imagery (by 1700282, Aaron) DES201TibetResearch01.jpg DES201TibetResearch02.jpg DES201TibetResearch03.jpg DES201TibetResearch04.jpg DES201TibetResearch05.jpg DES201TibetResearch06.jpg DES201TibetResearch07.jpg DES201TibetResearch08.jpg DES201TibetResearch09.jpg DES201TibetResearch11.jpg DES201TibetResearch10.jpg DES201TibetResearch15.jpg DES201TibetResearch14.jpg DES201TibetResearch13.jpg DES201TibetResearch12.jpg Narrative Design Element Staff Character Design Staff Ross, 1201363 (Click Here for Link) Level Design Staff Aaron, 1700282 (Click Here for Level Design) Dialogue Design Staff Hugh, 1702324 Mission Design Staff Noah, 1702172 - Mission design Faction Design Staff Charlie, 1701635 (Click Here for Faction and Creature Design) Cutscene Design Staff Noah, 1702172 - Cut scene design Game Mechanic Design Staff Nivritti, 1805574 Mechanic Design Progression Design Staff Aaron, 1700282 (Click Here for Character & Progression Design) Sound Design Staff Hugh, 1702324 - Sound Design Village layout Design Charlie, 1701635 (Click Here for Village Layout Design) Promotional Cutscene Design Ross, 1201363 (Click Here for Link) Tibet Hub - Chapter 1: Ancient Times (by 1700282, Aaron) In ages past, before man harnessed the industrial chains of fire and smoke; hidden atop the sacred Himalayan ranges thrived a people. According to their belief, the sacred Buddha, of whom spoke the 84,000 teachings of enlightened thought, or 'Dhammakkhandha', brought forth the Four Noble Truths, and the Noble Eightfold Path which rotates the Dharma Wheel. These teachings sought to provide the key to the gateway to Shambhala, the Buddhist Holy Land, where the Buddha enlightened its 32 kings. Its gate is said to exist, hidden high atop a mountain, once veiled in cloud and sky, locked for millenia by sacred tradition and an arcane principle known only to a dwindling number of monastic Tibetans, under the holy Dalai Lama. This gateway, however; unbeknownst to even enlightened man, was guarded by a slumbering dragon, named Shakyarahu. And so, as each millenia passed, Shakyarahu slept, nestled firmly against the heart of the Earth, kept at bay with offerings and prayer by the monastery high up. The Sutra of the Gateway To keep the Firmament Pure, This gate, forever shut to Man, Discourse to those who Enter, May never awaken Shakyarahu. translation illegible... Tibet Hub - Chapter 2: Modern Day (by 1700282, Aaron) Tibet, flanked by India, Nepal, Bhutan, Myanmar and China is a very different place since the Re-enchantment. As ancient Earth struggled to shake off the pestilence of mankind, and its abominable machinations; Tibet looked as if it would stand firm. The last place where frozen mountains and icy clouds would keep their place, vanished over time as the darkened miasma of pollution and modernity erased what was once a place of quiet contemplation and thought. Beneath these clouds, lie a hidden network of temples, steps climbing up toward a lonely and forgotten monastery; known only to the most ordained, most initiated Buddhist practitioner; at last the 'Gateway to Shambhala' was revealed. Sprawling Torii, gateways of dark-red lacquer guided the eyes up the mountain toward a humble, yet ancient citadel of holy, careful thought. Over time, the once glacial plateau's of Tibet and her other bordering nations, began to change. The windy steppe grasslands became tropical lowlands. The sub-tropical climes of India pushed in upon the colder regions, as the smog once contained in China devoured the mountain top, too. It is here, unlike anywhere else, that the battle over good and evil, took a more ancient direction. Awoken by the Re-enchantment, the sprawling mythos of an ancient culture began to emerge, it too was angry at what man had done to their former home. Awake, and angered by the sight of pollution, disease and declining society; the darker forces of the region rallied under the banner of Resukhanapa; the resurrected form of the once powerful dark master. They demanded refuge in Shambhala, away from the defiled corpse that Earth had become. The gateway remained shut. Conflict broke out between the Resukhanapan Order, and the Monastic Order of Shambhala, as both sides sought aid from both humans, and the 'Gifted' alike. China, looking to quell news of Shambhala's discovery, sent armed forces to enforce the area, and became embattled against a sea of supernatural creatures, hell-bent on entering the gateway against the monk's resistance. Meanwhile, the almost forgotten 'Silk Road' now plays carpet to the journey of traders, ancient peoples, and also the Gifted. Throughout the new 'dark ages' that Earth is enduring, magically infused items, arcane tomes, weapons and trinkets all pass hands. It was through this road, that the rumour of the opening to Shambhala was heard; it is here that you heard of its conflict, too. Do you join the Order of Shambhala? Or do you join the Resukhanapan Order, and fight to enter the holy land beyond? The choice is yours, in 'The Silk Road: Gateway to Shambhala' quest-line. Tibet Hub - NPC and Monster Concept Art (by 1701635, Charlie) Main article can be found here: Tibet Faction Design Monk.png|Tibetan Monk Follower.png|Resukhanapan Follower Yeti.png|Yeti Lion.png|Snow Lion Terracotta.png|Terracotta Soldier Snowbot.png|The Abominable Snowbot